Dreamscapes
by Flames'R'Us
Summary: Tidus meets the man of his dreams, so to speak. Warning: Yaoi TidusxSeymour, AuronxTidus
1. Dreams

Author's Note: I haven't written any fics in a while. This chapter is just a stab at Writer's block, so there. It's based on a freakish idea I had where Tidus was possesed by someone and then the two of them...err...oh fuck, I'm giving the story away.

Switched, by Flames'R'Us

The chandeliers dangling from the ceiling were dimmed to a modest, eerie glow. The light seemed to tear into streams whenever a figure walked passed the cell. It's captive was a scruffy boy leaning hopelessly against the confines of the walls. He exhaled, watching a pair of feet shuffling down the cobble-stone flooring. He glanced up when he felt a stare upon him and met the condescending eyes of a guard.

"You have a visitor," the man gruffed, folding his buff arms over his broad chest, glaring daggers at him through the cold bars.

The captive pulled his hooded cloak tightly into his palm, supressing a moan, as his weary legs ascended him off the floor. He cried out when the man tightly clenched his arm into his hands, dragging him out the cell.

The hooded boy stared around the dull cells as he was quickly lead down the hall. The air was less thicker and easier to inhale outside the crampt environment. The man suddenly turned 'round a corner when he lost his footing, and collasped to the floor. The impact left an unpleasent sting in his cheek.

"We're here," he grumbled, shoving open the door with the toe of his boot. The boy groaned, pressing his hands against the wall as he struggled to his feet. He looked up, noticing the guard had vanished from sight.

He peeped around the corner, into the room opened unto him. His bright blue eyes widened with curiousity as they darted about the metallic objects glimmering upon the wall. Amongst them hung a few chains and whips. His skin crawled, contemplating whether or not it'd be wise to enter.

He jumped when he heard a high-pitched whine from inside followed by creepy laughter. He grimaced, tightening his hands onto the coarse fabic of his cloak. He hadn't noticed a tall figure walk behind him, slowly pulling down the hood of his cloak, reaveling wild locks of hair. The boy screamed when he felt a hand aggresively rubbing his scalp.

"What are you doing out here?" A smooth voice questioned, tightening his claw-like appendages into his hair. "Answer me," He asserted, jutting his head back.

"I-I'm...sorry...but I...I-I..." He stuttered, failing to form a coherant sentence.

The boy's assailant looked down into his startled, blue eyes. A maliscious grin spread across his face, his lilac eyes flickering flirtatiously. "Ohh...too startled to speak? Poor slave, I'll have to take care of this malfunction."

The figure agressively pulled him up to his feet, staring down at the look of fear and intimidation heavily coating those beautiful blue orbs. He pushed him into the room, again tumbling to his feet from the impact. His stomach churned when he heard the thick, low groan of a heavy door slamming shut. 'Where the _Hell _is this place?' He thought, his eyes scanning his gloomy surroundings.

His ears detected the soft shuffling of clothes in the distance. He looked up, noticing the tall figure slowly undressing himself. "Woah!" Tidus exclaimed, "What the Hell are you doing?"

He let out a soft giggle, letting his clothes drop down to his ankles. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

Tidus scrambled back from him, barely managing to crawl to his feet. He pressed himself up against the wall. "Stay back!" Tidus shouted. A pair of chains swung before his face and he screamed out, dashing to the other end of the room.

"Where do you think you're going!" The blue-haired man shouted, extended his long fingernails into claws.

Tidus jumped up to his feet and dashed toward a spiraling staircase, descending it as fast as his legs could carry him. He must've descnded about a hundred feet before the staircase suddenly dissapeared and he fell into a dark void. Tidus screamed, free-falling at a mind boggeling speed before collasping onto a spongy surface. He felt completely nude, save for a soft cloth around his waist.

He looked up, sweat beading his forehead as an incredible heat penetrated his skin. "Whew. It's awfully hot," He murmured, rolling onto his back. "Huh?" He grimaced when he witnessed a tribe carry a little girl into a well. A huge splash erupted over the stone fixture.

"Hello," A voice husked from behind him.

He slowly turned around, his eyes widening. He screamed when he saw 'that naked guy' standing behind him. Tidus looked down and noticed he was bound to a burning haystack. He jumped up to his feet, running throughout the village with the burning haystack still attached to his body. "Help!" He screamed. He glanced to his right and noticed a well. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that freak was quickly approaching him. He leapt into the well, his loud yelling reverberating out the mouth of the well as he free-falled into a dark sea.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes, dog paddeling to stay afloat. He dipped under the water, feeling the haystack floating off his body before returning to the surface. His teeth started to chatter, his scant clothing made it difficult for him to keep warm in the chilling waters. He looked around, noticing he was in some sort of a watery tunnel.

_"Tidus..." _He heard a soft voice cry.

"Who's there?" He cried out, darting his eyes around the tunnel. He gasped when he saw a few skulls floating across the water.

_"Tidus..."_

Tidus lifted up his hand and saw a red key laying in his palm. He contorted his eyebrows in confusion and read the note attached to it, "Open the door before you."

He looked up and saw a door appear seemingly out of nowhere. He swam towards it, it was only two feet tall and about six inches across. "But there's no way I could fit--" The door suddenly grew to accomodate his size. "But there's no--" A brass handle suddenly emerged, and he stared at it, wondering if this was some sort of sick joke.

"Oh well..." He murmured, shoving the key into the door jamb. A strong current pounded against his back, propelling him forward once he opended the door. The room's low ceiling made it difficult for him to breath when he reached the surface. The door slammed shut, sealing out the underground sea, as the remaining water slowly drained out through a grill. Tidus descended upon the wet cement flooring, rapidly inhaling oxygen into his deprived lungs.

In the small room lurked another passage, seperating them both with a heavy door. He could see a dull candle wick burning atop a granite alter through the steel bars.

He glanced into the center of the room he was situtated in and spotted an object protruding out the floor. It was about several inches long, and seemed to throb slightly. Next to it was a red sign, the same hue as the key in his hand. "Suck Here." It read.

Tidus stared at it, wondering why in the World would someone do such a thing. "Maybe it opens that door?" He speculated. He gently touched it, eliciting a small giggle. 'Oh my god, is the room giggling?' Tidus thought, staring around it. He noticed the door slide up an inch after doing so. Tidus licked his lips slowly descending them upon the heated object. Tidus raised his eyebrows, it felt so warm and hard for some reason. He sucked hard, noticing the door slide up another inch. He heard a low moan reverberate throughout the room. 'What the Hell?' He thought.

He removed his mouth and rose to his feet, hearing a dissapointed sigh. "What the Hell is this!" He yelled in frustration. Tidus stared down at the unusual object and gave it a hard kick. Tidus jumped up when he heard the room yelling in agony.

"How could you!" It screamed. Tidus looked over to his left and saw that the door had rose a whole foot and slid underneath it. He ran as quickly as he could away from that strange room and into another void. He screamed out, descending bottom first at a dizzying rate.

He looked around the room, he'd somewhow managed to land on top of...

Tidus froze, looking down at the lustful gaze in his assailant's eyes. "What do you want from me?" He yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Look what to you did to me!" He shouted, holding the other half of his memeber in his hand.

"I-I...I gotta go now..." Tidus stuttered, turning around on his heels. He suddenly felt a hand firmly grasp his mouth from behind.

"Oh no you don't," He husked, positioning himself at Tidus' entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please. Okay, so that was different, but the next chapter's not as stupid. I promise.


	2. Reality

Author's Note: Writer's Block can be very quarrelsome...

Awake, Flames'R'Us

"Ahhhhhh!" A shrill scream ripped from the boy's lungs as sweat beads dotted his forehead. He tore away the navy blanket from his perspired skin and sat erect in his disheveled bed. He ran a hand through his blonde locks, his blue eyes darting about the room to make sure his twisted dream wasn't a reality.

He jumped when the wooden door before his bed slammed open and he saw a figure enter the room. The startled man was attired only in his white boxers, swinging a crowbar in his hand as he stomped towards Tidus' bed.

"Where is he?" He shouted, looking about the boy's room for any intruders. He swung open the closet door and riffled throughout his dirty laundry.

"There's no one in there!" Tidus shouted, observing his roommate searching diligently throughout his belongings.

Auron kissed his teeth in frustration and crossed his arms over his tough chest. "Then why did you scream? Do you realize that it is 2'o'clock in the morning, and that it is way too early for this nonsense?" He shouted.

"I know..." Tidus said, sighing. He fumbled with his thumbs, staring down at his hands. "But I had a really weird dream and I just woke up screaming for some odd reason."

Auron sighed sympathetically and sat down beside the blonde. He rested his hand on his shoulder and stared into his clear, blue orbs. "It's okay. And, I didn't mean to over-react this way. I used to have dreams like this too when I was your age."

Tidus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and pouted at his older counterpart. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know..." Auron said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ewww!" Tidus shouted. He reached out for a pillow and slammed it against his head. "I was _not _having an erotic dream! As a matter of fact, it was quite disturbing and retarded."

Auron placed his improvised weapon on the boy's nightstand and crossed his burly arms. He pointed his index finger at him and said, "Just remember: Only scream when something bad happens. Such as..."

Tidus sighed in annoyment and recited, "Terrorist, Murders, Thieves, Perverts, Drug Addicts, or Accidents."

"Good, you remembered all of them this time." Auron smirked and affectingly ruffled the boy's hair. He rose to his feet, and reached out for the crowbar.

Tidus' cheeks blushed a soft tint of rouge when he finally realized that Auron was standing before him practically nude. He gazed over the man's muscular body in wonder, curious as to what he felt like with his clothes off. His blue eyes trailed over the taut ripples of his abdomen and the dark scars on his chest. He quickly turned his head away, his blonde hair fluttering softly. Tidus felt guilty for fantasizing about his mentor in such lecherous ways, especially when his presence was so near.

Auron headed towards the sole door in the room, when he suddenly felt the urge to further drill the boy on when it was most appropriate to scream. He turned around and asked, "If someone throws a grenade through your window, is it okay to scream?"

"Yes..." Tidus droned. He rested his cheek on his palm and rolled his eyes. He suddenly sat up in his bed and said, "But there was a pervert in my dream, does that count?"

Auron gazed blankly at him and retorted, "Scream as loud as you want, just as long as it's in your pathetic dreams."

Tidus cocked an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden shift in attitude. "But—"

Before he could even respond, the swordsman had already retreated and shut the door behind him.

"That was weird…" Tidus murmured, furrowing his eyebrows. Auron was behaving out-of-character but was actually being _nice_ to the boy for a few moments.

Tidus groaned and fell back in his bed, crossing his arms beneath his head. He gazed up at the ceiling, pondering about the surreal dream he had experienced. He closed his eyelids and sighed, his body quickly dozing into a deep slumber…


	3. Dream

"Ahhhhhh!" A shrill scream ripped from the boy's lungs as sweat beads dotted his forehead. He tore away the navy blanket from his perspired skin and sat erect in his disheveled bed. He ran a hand through his blonde locks, his blue eyes darting about the room to make sure his twisted dream wasn't a reality.

He jumped when the wooden door before his bed slammed open and he saw a figure enter the room. The tall man was attired in only…...nothing, swinging a leather whip in his hand as he stomped towards Tidus' bed.

Tidus squeaked again, watching the strange man stampede throughout his room. "Who…" He started, his eyes widened in wonder.

"Where is he?" He shouted, looking about the boy's room for any intruders. He swung open the closet door and riffled throughout his dirty laundry. The boy gasped when the man bent over and…

"There's no one in there!" Tidus quickly shouted, observing the stranger searching diligently throughout his belongings. He shook his head and threw off any perverted thoughts.

Seymour kissed his teeth in frustration and crossed his arms over his smooth chest. "Then why did you scream? Do you realize that it is 0:00 in the morning, and that it is way too early for this nonsense?" He shouted.

"I know..." Tidus said, sighing. He fumbled with his thumbs, staring down at his hands. "But I had a really weird dream and I just woke up screaming for some odd reason. Wait…"

He looked up at the estranged man and contorted his face in confusion. "How the Hell can it be 0:00 in the morning?"

Seymour only laughed and said, "Little boys are so silly…but fun to play with…"

Seymour sighed sympathetically and sat down beside the blonde. He rested his hand on the young man's thigh and softly caressed the smooth flesh. He smirked and husked, "It's okay. I used to have dreams like this too when I was your age…"

Tidus gasped and stared down at the hand slowly creeping up into his lap. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know..." Seymour said, giggling softly.

"Ewww!" Tidus shouted. He reached out for a pillow and slammed it against his head. "I am _not _having an erotic dream! As a matter of fact, this is quite disturbing and weird."

Seymour placed his improvised weapon on the boy's nightstand and crossed his slender arms. He pointed his index finger at him and said, "Just remember: Only scream when something _good_ happens. Such as..."

Tidus sighed in annoyment and recited, "Terrorist, Murders, Thieves, Perverts, Drug Addicts, or Accidents."

"No," Seymour smirked deviously and said, "Like an orgasm."

Tidus jumped when the guado suddenly scooted closer to him. Their shoulders were touching and their breath teasing over one another's flesh. Seymour's hand resting between his thighs started to make him nervous and uncomfortable as it slowly crept higher.

The boy's cheeks blushed a soft tint of rouge when he finally realized that Seymour was sitting before him in the nude. He gazed over the man's taut body in wonder, curious as to what he felt like now that they were so close again. His blue eyes trailed over the taut ripples of his abdomen and the smooth skin on his chest.

"This isn't right…" He murmured. Tidus quickly turned his head away, his blonde hair fluttering softly. Tidus felt guilty for fantasizing about this bizarre man in such lecherous ways, especially since he terrified him so greatly earlier this night.

Seymour chuckled as he pressed his lips to the boy's neck, showering the sensitive flesh with sucks and kisses. Tidus gasped, pushing him away. He stared into his eyes and asked, "Who the Hell are you? Is this a dream or some twisted dimension or what?"

The guado sighed and whispered into his ears, his hot breath making the boy chuckle with pleasure. "This is a secret between just me and you, okay?"

"Okay," Tidus whispered.

Seymour repositioned himself behind the boy and rested his hands on his shoulders, his unusually long fingernails draping over his chest. "My name is Seymour. Yes, this is a dream, but I'm a real person who has a strong….desire to be with you at any cost. So, I've been paying you visits in your dreams."

"Oh," Tidus said, flickering his eyelashes. He was currently at a loss for words…

"Lay down," Seymour whispered, softly pressing the boy down onto the bed. He laid beside him and stared into his beautiful eyes, basking in the sight of perfection.

Seymour groaned in aggravation when he sensed a presence in the boy's environment while he slept. He knew he would have to release him from his dream state soon. He raised his voice and asked, "If I were to suck on your neck, is it okay to scream?"

"Yes..." Tidus droned. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Seymour softly caressed his leather whip along the boy's neck and whispered, "Sweet dreams…"

'This is weird…' Tidus thought, furrowing his eyebrows. Seymour was actually being _nice_.


End file.
